Angel and Hella
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Druin is reunited with his only living relative, his half sister Laura. But she is a mutant, a girl with the X gene and a mysterious obsession with weapons of any kind. And someone new has set their sights on the budding team of teen hero's, Loki's daughter Hella. What mischief could she have in store for them? Book 4 in the Avenger's Academy series.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know I haven't written anything for this series in a while please forgive me. I had evil writers block. But thanks to my good friend Laura who sat through most of these stories yesterday and damn near cried over Druin's mom my muse has come out of her emo corner and is ready to play. So here goes, also Laura as you are the cause of my muse I dedicate the final (For now) member of the Avengers Academy to you. Happy Birthday buddy. I own nothing.**

Angel and Hella

1. Down South

_Four Months ago….._

_Reilly left Phil at the party and followed Druin to the roof, how she knew he'd be there she wasn't sure but she was right. He sat on the edge of the roof looking down over the city. She sat down next to him and handed him a slice of cake. He took it silently, not even looking up at her. _

_ There was a moment's silence._

_ "I'm sorry about your mom." Silence was her only answer. _

_ "So what are you going to do now? Will you go home?" She hoped he wouldn't, he might be annoying but he was also fun to annoy and she didn't want him to leave. Not that she really cared or anything, because she didn't. She'd only known him for a week after all. You can't care about someone after only a week. It just didn't work like that, did it? She shook herself and noticed he hadn't answered. _

_ She frowned. He was going to leave wasn't he? Why should she care, after all most of the 'friends' she had only cared about her last name, except Peter he didn't really care that she was a Stark. Whatever, she didn't even care about Druin, she made to stand and he caught her wrist as she did. She glanced at him. He was still looking down at the city below; he looked almost like a child. He was a year younger than her after all. Apparently elves came of age at eighteen instead of nineteen like asgaurdians but really she had no interest in the workings of otherworldly society, asgaurdian or no. _

_ "If you are certain I would not be intruding on thy generous hospitality I should be grateful if you would allow me to continue to reside in thy fortress. I wish to remain on Midgaurd and learn what it means to be a mortal." Reilly felt herself blush slightly and smile. She nudged him with her foot._

_ "Sure why not. We could use another pair of hands to help around the Academy. Plus you still have to help fix that giant hole in my roof." She grinned at him and he smiled up at her then stood._

_ "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me back to the festivities? It is thy name day celebration after all."She grinned and walked to the elevator. _

_ "You'll need to get to know me better before I 'accompany' you anywhere buddy. Let's go back to the party, see what Phil got me. And how he kept it a secret this long." She grinned and the elevator dinged. _

_Present Date Four Months Later, Thursday December 13…_

"You sure you're ready for this Druin?" The elf nodded eyes glued to the door of the small mobile home that sat out in the middle of a field in Missouri. Reilly sighed and tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Then why don't you knock already?! We've been out here for like ten minutes." She was not renowned for her patience. After a few more minutes of watching Druin have a staring contest with the door she sighed again and reached around him to knock. She wrapped her knuckles on the metal door three times and waited. Phil frowned at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. Druin waited.

A few minutes later the door opened to a girl of about fifteen with hair the same color as the picture of Druin's mother. It was messy and hadn't been brushed yet that day, that was clear. It was clean and she was dressed in a tank top and yoga pants. She ran a hand through her hair, effectively tangling it further. She yawned and blinked at them.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Phil stepped forward, ever the personable person. "I'm Phil Stark we spoke on the phone a few times last week?" She nodded rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"This is my sister Reilly and this is..." The girl cut across him.

"Midnight right?" Phil shook his head and Reilly nodded. Phil glared at her.

"This is Druin Angorson." The girl perked up at that.

"My half brother, right? My mom's kid a few years before she met my dad?" Phil nodded. The girl smiled.

"I'm Laura Light, yeah it's kinda a bad name I know but mom liked it. Come on in." Druin looked over the girl as they entered the small house. She had the same eyes as the images of his mother. She had the same hair, they even shared a nose. Druin had the same nose, he did have family on Midgaurd after all. He smiled.

Phil could see it. They looked alike, enough to be relatives but not the way he and Reilly looked alike. Laura was a bit nervous, but not about meeting them. It was almost like she was hiding something. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right.

Reilly put her finger on it the moment she walked into the mobile home. Laura lived alone. It had taken Reilly and Phil working together four months to hunt down any living relatives of Druin's mother, Melony Richer. Once Reilly had found out that Melony's maiden name was Light the search had become less of a wild goose chase and more of a maze of dead ends. Phil had found her in the end. She had been put in the foster system at age two when she had lost her parents in a car crash. She had been bounced around the foster system for a while before seeming to drop off the face of the planet entirely after an incident involving a set of fireworks going off in the final foster home they had a record for her being in. The house had caught fire and burned to the ground. But after some digging Phil had discovered that Laura had been shipped back too Missouri where she was currently living with a new foster family.

Except it was evident that no one else lived here. There were clothes everywhere, all the same size and all made for a girl or small teen boy. They were all in similar condition and the furniture was sparse at best. Lawn chairs instead of real chairs and mismatched plastic dishes. Reilly waited to comment on this, not wanting to ruin Druin's moment.

"Tis most joyus to meet you at last, Lady Laura. I am pleased indeed that we have found each other at last. I wish to know everything about you my sister." Laura raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

"Lady?" Reilly shrugged.

"He calls all girls that. Gets a bit annoying really." Laura laughed and grinned at him.

"Well, there's not that much to tell. I live out here with my foster parents and go to school. Not very exciting. So you're an elf?" Druin nodded.

"Aye. My father before me was an elf of Vanahime. He has fought long and hard to keep our kingdom free of the minions of the attempted usurper, Loki and his children." Reilly raised an eyebrow but Laura beat her to the question.

"Loki's got kids?" Druin nodded and explained that since his escape from incarceration after the failed attempt at taking over Midgaurd he had sired several children. A girl and a boy. Reilly could no longer keep quiet about the elephant in the room.

"Laura, I know you don't live here with a foster family. You're really obvious about it. Why lie though?" Laura stiffened.

"Foster families didn't work out. I was too much for them." Druin raised an eyebrow.

"What dost tho mean by that?" She rolled her eyes at him and stated forcefully.

"I'm a mutant." There was silence in the room so she continued. "A couple homes back weird things started to happen whenever I was around the dad's guns. He was a big hunter and had quite the collection. So they had me tested for the X gene. I'm positive. So they tossed me out with the trash. So did every family after that. So if you want to leave go right ahead, I don't care anymore." She looked down at the floor and Druin stood and walked over to her. He hugged her, pulling her off her chair and laughing.

"But this is most wonderful! If Lady Reilly minds not you may join our company of warriors! Will thou join?" She was stunned and Reilly threw up her hands in defeat.

"Why not! Invite everybody, and I thought Web Head was unprofessional." She grumbled and Phil stepped on her foot.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. She can stay at the mansion, there may be a slight custody problem but it shouldn't be too big of an issue. What do you say Laura?" Laura stared.

"Really?" Druin and Phil nodded as Reilly stomped out muttering about leaving something in the Quinn Jet. Laura laughed.

"Of course, I'd love to get to know my brother. And why not, it's gotta be better than this place." Sometime later she was packed and loaded her several boxes onto the Quinn Jet that waited outside. She really couldn't believe this was real.

None of them knew they were being watched very closely. The woman looked down at her crystal ball and smiled.

"These mortals will make for entertaining mischief yet." She watched as the metal bird took off and flew back to the home of her father's worst enemies. New York City. She would see it fall yet. Her father had failed for he had taken no measure to tear the team that had been his downfall apart. She would rip them limb from limb before she was done with them. Hella smiled once more down at the image of the new formed team.

"Divide and conquer is overrated. I much prefer watching people tear themselves apart. Mortals are so easy." She laughed as she waved a long nailed bone colored hand over the crystal erasing the image of the fortress called Avengers Academy.


	2. Paintball and Mutates

**Authors Note: I know Hella (or Hell depending on what comic you read) rules Nifilehime. At least I think she does…. Anyway I know I'm messing with her but you didn't seem to mind it when I told Nick Fury to make an appointment. So… Yeah… You'll get some Fury in this one. And more Phil. So yes I know Hella has no reason to be messing with the Avengers Academy but stick with me, I'll get there. I still don't own anything. There's lots of plot and only one me, patience is a virtue. I own nothing.**

2. Paintball and Mutates

The last thing Peter was expecting when he finally made it to the Academy and crawled in one of the first floor windows was an all out paintball war that seemed to be going on between two sets of siblings. Well he knew that they were siblings but it appeared family ties didn't extend to paintball. He jumped and clung to the ceiling as a purple paint pellet whizzed past his head hitting a corner near him with a resounding splat and a large purple stain.

"Reilly? Why are you playing paintball in the Academy?" A voice called from the area the shot had come from.

"We're testing a theory and I haven't finished the training rooms programming yet. Plus it looked like it was going to rain outside." An orange pellet sped toward the source of her voice and made a similar splat as it missed and hit a wall.

"Ha! You missed Phil!" A razz berry was blown in the direction of the orange pellet quickly followed by a rapid fire barrage of purple paint. They all missed Phil and Peter just managed to dodge.

"Only cause you keep moving Rei. Come on don't be a coward sis, come take your medicine like a big girl." There was a thunk and a shout of annoyance and minor pain from Phil then he laughed slightly.

"Druin, you're supposed to be aiming at them, not me. I'm on your team." Druin spoke sounding a bit frustrated.

"Aye, but are Lady Reilly and Lady Laura not our comrades as well? This sport is not very sporting." Phil sighed and Reilly shouted across the room.

"Friendly Fire doesn't count Phil, we agreed when he asked where the crossbow bolt goes remember? Now come on out and taste paint flavored defeat." She laughed, well cackled would be more accurate really. An unfamiliar laugh sounded from near Reilly's position.

"Who's that?" Peter called out; he was dressed in his Spiderman costume and wasn't too pleased at the idea of getting splattered like a bug on a windshield. He'd never get all the paint out of his costume.

"Shut it Webs, can't you see I'm trying to beat the crap out of my brother and his pointy eared buddy?" Peter ducked closer to the ceiling as a barrage of silver paint flew across what Peter now recognized as one of the rooms that were originally meant for spare living rooms. They hadn't decided what to do with all the space yet despite their constantly changing needs.

A clicking sound followed Druin's onslaught, signaling that his gun was either empty or jammed. Reilly laughed. The giggling increased in volume and a new voice spoke up.

"I'm Laura Light." Under his mask Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Druin's sister?" There was a noise that sounded like a muffled yeah then a gold paint pellet zoomed around Peter and a splat rang through the room that separated the teams. Reilly cheered.

"Spot on target Laura! You got him right in the chest from nine feet away around a corner! Though really you could have hit Phil that would have been a better shot." Druin stuck his head around the corner as Peter heard the girls high five.

"Lady Reilly speaks the truth, it would seem I have been bested in the ball of paint game. Thou art truly a marksman of remarkable skill my sister." Before Druin could continue to praise his sister a hand Peter recognized as Phil's grabbed him by the top of his protective gear, Reilly had clearly thrown the uniforms together last minute as they appeared to be made of scrap bits from discarded projects in her lab, and yanked him back around the corner. Phil only managed this because he caught the elf by surprise.

"How did you know that Rei? We agreed not to use any non regulation tech, just like Druin agreed not to use, how did you put it? Oh yeah 'that speedy elf thing' he can do." Laughter echoed from Laura's position as a purple paintball splattered the wall behind which the hand had yanked Druin. When Laura caught her breath she asked what Peter was still laughing about.

"That speedy elf thing?"

"Yep. It's a technical term." Reilly said completely serious. Laura burst into laughter again. Druin's head reappeared around the corner.

"Tis not as you say a technical term. Thou couldst not find a mortal word that was a correct reflection of my skill." Laughter was evident under his faked annoyance. The nose of a paintball gun appeared around the corner and a purple paintball missed him by inches as he ducked back behind the wall.

"Shut it pointy! Just cause there isn't an accurate scientific term for being able to run forty miles an hour and stop on a dime does not mean what I said wasn't technical. Also you're dead in game. Dead people don't talk, or dead elves for that matter!" Phil interrupted Druin's reply before he really got started.

"You're dodging the question sis."

"Am not! ALICI get me a target lock on my obnoxious brother!" Phil swore and fired a few rounds as his sister, clad in the same kind of mismatched protective gear as Druin but with the obvious addition of a set of goggles that had some kind of readout running though the lenses. Phil missed and Reilly rolled to a halt behind one of the plastic covered armchairs that were scattered around the room.

Peter was watching this with a sincere effort to hold in his laughter rapidly failing him. He was only seventeen, and while he and Druin were the only a year apart in age the elf tended to act a few years older than he was. Reilly and Phil were two years older than him and Phil always acted as the adult. Reilly had her better days. It was rare to see Phil let loose and this was the first time Peter had been there to witness it. Phil was really very fun to be around when he wasn't being stuffy.

Out of the corner of his eye Peter saw a flash of blond hair as someone dodged down the hall that lead to the room Phil and Druin were hiding in. Ok so Reilly really was a good strategist when she wanted to be. That or Laura was damn sneaky.

"Come get me Philly! You know you want to!" After a few more choice words aimed to annoy more than insult Phil could no longer resist and dove into the room, expertly avoiding the paint his sister let loose in his direction. Peter saw Reilly smile and understood fully.

"Don't fall for that!" He whispered like he was watching a really good slasher movie where the heroine had just gone into the basement armed only with a wooden baseball bat. In all truth the girl in the movie had a better shot at surviving than Phil as he spun on his knees to see a tall blonde girl, well tall from Peter's point of view, in paintball gear aiming her gun at him. He pointed his and she fired, landing her pellet in the barrel of his gun effectively jamming it. He had come up just a bit too high and was hit from behind on his shoulder by a splatter of purple paint. The blonde, Peter reasoned this was Laura, grinned at Reilly as ALICI declared the game over and the girls the winners.

"That was an amazing shot Laura, how did you know that would jam my gun though?" Phil asked taking off his own, unenhanced goggles. She shrugged.

"Part of my powers, I know everything about this kind of gun now. Never even seen one before today." Druin clapped her on her shoulder almost knocking her over with his enthusiasm. Then he looked up at Peter on the ceiling.

"Man of Spiders tis good to see you are well! How was thy day at the place you refer to as the black hole of education?" Peter shrugged crawling down one of the few paint free walls and held out his hand to Laura.

"Same really, boring as ever. I'm Spiderman. Nice to know Druin's found some family. So you've got powers." Laura nodded her eyes seeming to close off a bit.

"She's a mutant, cool huh?" Reilly said removing her own goggles. Then she whistled and three robots rolled into the room from various holes that had opened in the walls. Peter stared.

"Oh yeah you were busy with your internship over at SI, you haven't met the cleaning staff yet!" Peter looked at Phil who shrugged.

"She refused to hire anyone, so she built them." He gestured at the three robots in front of them. One had clearly once done service as a vacuum cleaner, at least the wheels had, another was hovering several inches off the floor and had several brushes and spray nozzles on its metal hands of which there were six. The last one was the smallest and seemed to hide behind Reilly a little as Peter looked at it. It had several different scanners and only one appendage that seemed to be a brush that sat in front of its mechanical chest.

"Useless that's Spiderman, he's a part of the team. Stop hiding behind me! Spidey this is Stupid, Idiot and Useless. Stupid does floors, elevators, stairs and because I needed someone else to do it dishes. Idiot does windows, ceilings he's really good with scuffmarks, mirrors, bathrooms and also dishes, in case Stupid is busy. Useless does walls, he's scared of everything hence his name." Reilly introduced the robots, motioning to each in turn as their name was mentioned. They seemed to have some small form of sentience for Stupid and Idiot turned and waved to the best of their abilities while Useless hid behind Phil's legs. Reilly clapped.

"Alright clean up this mess. There's a lot of paint around the house, get to it." The three cleaning robots zoomed off and Laura turned to Peter.

"So Spiderman, rumor has it you're a mutant like me." Peter shook his head and pulled off his mask.

"If you're going to be on the team you should call me Peter whenever I'm not wearing the mask. And not technically. You were born with the X gene, I don't actually have it." Laura looked confused. Reilly sighed.

"It took me three hours to explain this to him, please don't be as dense." She said gesturing vaguely in Druin's direction and poorly concealing her smile. He frowned but remained silent.

"You're a mutant, born with the X gene. Blame your dad, that's where you got it. Petey here went on some field trip or another to OSCORP and got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, why the world needs those is anyone's guess. The spider was radioactive and its venom basically took a day to rewrite Peter's genetic code, he is actually part spider now. Which will look really weird on your next physical exam, I guess it's a good thing you aren't a football player." She had been walking though the nearly complete mansion as she spoke and led the others into her lab. She shrugged out of her protective gear and told the other three teen heroes to do the same.

"Got it?" Laura nodded. Reilly gave her a rare and genuine smile.

"Good, there's hope for you yet." ALICI cut in.

_"Miss Stark?_"

"Yes ALICI?"

"_I've got the director a S.H.I.E.L.D. on the line. He says he wants te make an appointment, as ye have ignored Agent Coulson every time he tried te make one." _Reilly grinned.

"At last results! Tell him I'm free tomorrow at noon, we'll meet for lunch. Somewhere quiet. I've got stuff today."

"_'e wants te know what stuff miss."_ Reilly sat in her desk chair and spun around once grinning at them and making a shooing motion toward the door.

"Important stuff! I've got to log the results of that little experiment, make sure I adjust the settings on those goggles they glitched twice, check that the Tesachamber's machining the new helmet for the armor, finish the programming for the training room, find a place to put a paintball court and of course today's the Laser's final treatment! After today he'll just be Arthur Parks! Oh and before that I've got the Expo presentation for my hover bike. Schedules' full Fury, see you tomorrow." She hung up on him and laughed as she went to one of the biohazard showers set into the side wall. The real bathroom was too far away and she needed to get cleaned up.

She was going to have fun today, but even she didn't know how much.


End file.
